1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical equipment, and more particularly, to a device and method for attaching an ultrasound catheter to an ultrasound transducer which prevents frequency shifts and minimizes the mechanical impact of the handling connection area during a medical procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of ultrasound systems and devices have heretofore been proposed for use in ablating or removing obstructive material from blood vessels. Ultrasound catheters have been utilized to ablate various types of obstructions from blood vessels of humans and animals. Successful applications of ultrasound energy to smaller blood vessels, such as the coronary arteries, require the use of relatively small diameter ultrasound catheters which are sufficiently small and flexible to undergo transluminal advancement through the tortuous vasculature of the aortic arch and coronary tree. These ultrasound catheters incorporate a very small diameter ultrasound transmission member which extends through such catheters. The proximal end of the ultrasound transmission member is typically connected to an ultrasound transducer via a sonic connector.
The attachment of the ultrasound transmission member to an ultrasound transducer plays a very important role in ultrasound energy propagation. The attachment region needs to be accurately aligned and free of mechanical stress and other interfaces. For example, undesirable stress at the attachment region can be caused by pressing upon, pushing, pulling, torquing, bending or bumping the attachment region during use of the ultrasound catheter. In addition, it is preferable for the sonic connector to be free from any interface (i.e., contact) with any other component during energy transmission. Otherwise, such stresses and interfaces can negatively impact the propagation of ultrasound energy through the ultrasound transmission member. Contact of the sonic connector with any other part of the catheter housing during the delivery of ultrasound energy might also cause a shift in frequency and impact performance.
Thus, there still exists a need for an improved connection of the proximal end of the ultrasound transmission member to an ultrasound transducer.